A Surprise
by pixie-dust-24
Summary: Little bit of fluff just for Valentine's. Draco gets pissed off with the mail and Harry asks a surprising question. Quite strong language. Has been minorly edited as of 21st March.


Normally this is the time of year when I get all cynical and moan on about "stupid Hallmark holidays" and generally have a good old rant. This year, however, it's different! And, in light of my miraculous (or not so miraculous, depending on your viewpoint) change of heart, I decided I should write a little something… so here goes! 

(Now with proper formatting! Hooray!)

Enjoy!

* * *

"You are kidding me!" his voice reverberated round the sumptuous bedroom.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Draco from the bed.

They had been sleeping soundly when the post owl had appeared at the window and begun to peck incessantly at it. Harry, being nearest to that window, had untangled himself from Draco's assorted limbs, and taken the morning's post from the stupid bird, ripping it open instead of using Draco's posh letter opening sword.

"I have just been informed that your gift won't be arriving today" Harry ground out through gritted teeth before setting fire to the letter with a quick "_Incendio_".

"Harry, calm. Don't get pissed at the mail! Look, it'll be fine. Just come here and kiss me!"

Dishevelled and 'just-fucked' as Draco looked Harry was sorely tempted to run across and throw himself on the bed. But, as a man on a mission, as of two minutes previously, he stalked over to a chair in the corner and shrugged on his silk dressing gown.

"I'm going to get this sorted!" he said.

"Harry James Potter! It's Valentine's Day! If you don't get your damm gorgeous ass back in this bed right now, you may just find yourself without a boyfriend!" Draco pouted at his raven haired love.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." muttered Harry.

"Pardon?" asked Draco.

"Nothing sweetheart. Just give me half an hour, I'll sort this mess out and get us some breakfast brought up." Harry said, trying to placate Draco, as he left the room.

"Bloody prat. This better be worth it!" muttered Draco and threw himself, dignifiedly of course, into his pillows, trying to go back to sleep.

Down in the casual living room, or as Harry liked to call it "The Room Which We Sit In, Unless We Have Guests", Harry was busy ordering an army of house-elves about, trying to get them to prepare a meal even better than the usual breakfasts at Malfoy Manor. This was not an easy task given that Malfoy Manor breakfasts were even better than Hogwarts breakfasts, passing even Ron's scrutiny!

After the house-elves were sorted, Harry, whose temper was slowly rising, prepared to Floo to Diagon Alley to see the idiots who had messed up Draco's Valentine gift. Waving his wand to change the dressing gown into suitable attire, he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the flames, crying "Phobos and Deimos" as he went.

Draco had decided to get up about noon, after a lavish breakfast had been delivered to him in bed. Harry had outdone himself, heart shaped pancakes, strawberries and cream, and general pinkness.

"Honestly he's trying to turn me into a poof!" Draco said to the bed as he came out of the walk-in closet (1). "Although, I suppose I'm not exactly straight, last night was proof of that."

The bed didn't reply, so Draco tried again with the large brown sack moving towards him.

"Wait, large brown sack, moving? What the fuck?" he said, coming to his senses.

"Sir. Beany be bringing Master Draco his mail to him." Came a voice from under the sack.

"Mail?That's mail? How much is there?" Draco spluttered (in a dignified way).

"This is being half of Master Draco's mail. There is being two sacks for Master Harry also." The elf squeaked again.

"Right, take it to the second drawing room please. I'll deal with it later." Draco bemusedly watched the sack move out of the room.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going mad. Talking to beds, and moving sacks, and being nice to house elves. I swear Granger's starting to rub off me. Terrifying." Draco paled, if possible, with this thought. Shaking his head, he proceeded to get dressed and went to see the mail.

* * *

"What do you mean it isn't ready? I ordered it 2 weeks ago! And I'm paying an arm and a leg for it. I thought I would get better service here!" Harry shouted, the earlier temper threatening to turn into a full scale rage.

"We're dreadfully sorry Sir. Your piece wasn't quite ready yesterday, and we didn't want to send a substandard item. We apologize for this lapse in our usual service. Unfortunately Valentine's Day is obviously a very busy day for us." The flustered shop assistant said. "Your piece is now ready; I hope it is satisfactory and that your boyfriend will love it."

"He'd had better. Good day, I hope not to have to deal with you again." Harry sneered in perfect imitation of Draco and swept out of the shop in a worryingly good imitation of Snape.

Harry arrived home to find house elves running about with buckets of water and smoke billowing out of Draco's favourite drawing room.

"Oh Merlin, what's the fool done now?" he muttered and ran towards the drawing room.

Inside, he found Draco sitting in the middle of a pile of smouldering letters, with his clothes singed and his hair blackened. Harry blinked.

"I know you love me Dray, but imitating my hair, it's a bit much." He said after the shock had dissipated slightly.

"I wasn't trying to copy that bird's nest Potter. Don't flatter yourself." Draco snapped.

"Oh Draco, what on earth did you do! You look like you've just fought a Chimaera, and lost." Harry said, rushing through the piles of smoking stationary to his boyfriend on the floor. "Look what you've done to the drawing room!"

"I was pissed off because you left this morning, and I took it out on our fan mail. Obviously it got a bit out of hand, and I almost burnt the manor down." Draco sounded close to tears.

"Oh Dray!" Harry cried, and pulled Draco into a suffocating hug.

"You know I would never leave you like that." He said, letting go and stepping back. "Here, stand up darling."

Draco grasped Harry's outstretched arm and got to his feet. "I really have wrecked this room." he said as he turned around surveying the damage. "Never mind, it needed redecorating anyway."

Draco looked back to Harry, who had sunk to one knee, hand in his pocket. "Harry? What…"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, my darling, will you marrying me?" Harry asked, cutting Draco off as he opened the small box.

"I wanted this to be the best Valentine's Day ever, but the jewellers messed up, so I went to go shout at them. That's why I left this morning." Harry said, looking at the ground.

Tears shone in Draco's eyes as he looked at the white gold diamond ring glistening in the ring box Harry held.

"Harry! Of course I'll marry you!" Draco cried and dropped back down to the floor, tackling Harry in a very undignified manner, planting kisses everywhere he could reach.

* * *

So, what did you think? Review people, and then you may (read'will')be appreciated… The ring I was thinking of is this one; www **dot** hkjewellery **dot **co** dot** uk **slash **details **slash **web **slash **type **slash **ring **slash **id **slash **2226 (just replace the bold parts with dots and forward slashes as appropriate)

Thankies!

Pixie

x


End file.
